Kennedy Assassination conspiracy theories
The assassination of , the 35th President of the United States, happened on November 22, 1963 in . President Kennedy was shot and killed by a sniper while traveling in a motorcade. This fatal shooting resonated all around America and the world and people everywhere were traumatised by the events, schools were even closed and sports events postponed. According to the official version, was the one who committed the murder and acted alone. Oswald was also arrested for the murder of a police officer which happend on that same day, Oswald denied killing anyone saying he was just a patsy. Two days later, while being transferred to the county jail, Oswald was shot and killed by Jack Ruby on television, Ruby was also said to have acted alone. Today, polls have shown that 80 percent of Americans have suspected that the assassiantion was a conspiracy. Conspiracy theories about the real perpetrators behind Kennedy's murder range from the Federal Reserve, through the CIA, FBI, and U.S. military, to KGB, the Mafia, the powerhunger bankers, and . The United States House Select Committee on Assassinations (HSCA) in 1979 concluded that Kennedy was assassinated by a conspiracy. While agreeing with the Commission that Oswald likely fired shots at Kennedy and Governor Connally, they said that both the original FBI investigation and the Warren Commission Report were seriously flawed and that there was a "high probability" that two gunmen fired at the President. Problems with the Government' case The Warren Commission: Ignored witnesses who heard more then three shots. Ignored witnessess who saw a shot and puff of smoke coming from the grassy knoll. Ignored evidence that Oswald did not know the motorcade route and drew suspicion on his visit to the Paine residence on November 21st. Wrongly discredited the reliable and consistent testimony of the only two people who saw the package Oswald carried to work that morning because their description showed that the package did not contained the rifle. Concluded that Oswald made the package to hide the rifle, citing no evidence to sopport that conclusion. Concluded the package did carry the rifle although its own expert said that it never did. Ignored three witnessess who saw Oswald on the first floor between 11:55am and 12:25 pm. Ignored clothing descriptions that indicated that Oswald was not the shooter. Evidence for Conspiracy * Someone told Colonel Reich of the 112th Military Intelligence Group at Fort Sam Houston to have the protection for the President to stand down that day. * The route for the motorcade was apparently changed at the last minute to bring it into the killing zone. * There is strong proof that that Lee Harvey Oswald and Jack Ruby knew each other. * The evidence shows that Oswald did not kill President Kennedy, that he did not kill Dallas Police Officer J.D. Tippit, and that he did not fire the shot at General Edwin A. Walker in April 1963. * Witness reported hearing gunfire coming from two locations. * There is proof that there was more then three shots fired - witnesses and even acoustical evidence prove at least four shots. * Fifty-one Witnesses said a shot came from the grassy knoll. * The Zapruder film shows Kennedy's head going backwards and to the left, showing the shot came from the grassy knoll. * Lee Bowers, a watchman watching from a railyard tower saw two strange men behind the picket fence on the grassy knoll - one dressed in a policeman's uniform. * When witnesses searched the grassy knoll for a shooter, they encountered men identifying themselves as Secret Service agents all throughout Dealey Plaza - however, the Secret Service had no agents on the ground in Dealey Plaza at any time. * There are serious questions regarding the evidence in the case and its handling, first by the Dallas Police and later by the FBI. * One of the most outrageous things about the case is that the head of the FBI, J. Edgar Hoover, had pronounced Oswald guilty of the crimes before he and his agency looked at the evidence. * In 1966, author and attorney Mark Lane interviewed witnesses to the assassination who had not been called to testify before the Warren Commission. In those interviews, the witnesses described to Lane what they saw and told him that they told the exact same thing to the authorities who questioned them immediately after the assassination. But the FBI record, told in reports and Warren Commission Exhibits and documents, tell a different story, one in which the witnesses never saw anything. * Rencently, a rash of "Oswald did it alone" dicumentaries have been produced by the the History Channel, the Discovery Channel, HBO and other cable TV conglomerates whose parent companies have had historical ties to the CIA. In their attempts to rewrite history, they have completely ignored the evidence of conspiracy. External links * . Wikipedia. * . Wikipedia. * A series of investigation videos by Gill Jesus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODXoISgU-0M, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL_P_wHBj1s, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOJ-JxyLs9U, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpbHW7o0X00, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdbVyhzCcq4, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-LC9jEqWs0, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3v_9pOsRL0o * Another series videos from JFKHistory: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa1C_gwSFMY, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXYvZ_--ZFA, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql6VqZDiC6s, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgec6oCdIvE, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eGupSng-Po, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u08P2R2l5T8, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GH5pGQy6yI, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rESNREam2eg, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvqCtaBkyyE * Was Lee Harvey Oswald really guilty? by Gill Jesus: An website that proves Lee Harvey Oswald was innocent of everything. * Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura: A set of released classified documents connect the assassination to the that brought down , and possible involvement by other U.S. presidents such as and . He interviews 's wife to gain more insight into the proof that Oswald was a CIA operative. * TheJFKConspiracy.com * Rush to Judgment (1967): Mark Lane's classic documentary on the JFK assassination in which he interviews important witnesses whose statements contradict the conclusions of the Warren Commission. * The Murder, The Patsy, The Conspiracy/pg1: by Rising Against * An Analysis of Lee Harvey Oswald/pg1: by Rising Against Category:Events Category:Victims